All My Favourite Parts
by howdidwegethere
Summary: Santana has many favourite things, and she likes to share them all with her favourite person. First story. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: This is the first thing I've actually written in years so my writing skills are pretty damn rusty. I hope you find some joy in this story regardless.**

I feel a wet nose pressed against my cheek, I crack one eye open and there, as I expected, is my dog Don with his head lying on the edge of my bed, nose pressed to my face and tail wagging. I know the score; so I get out of bed, go to the toilet, brush my teeth, throw some clothes on, grab the dog lead and head out with Don for our morning walk.

We walk for a few streets and reach the park and I let Don off of his lead so he can stroll around like he loves to do. A short while later I check the time on my phone and when I look up I see Don taking off on a run. I also don't fail to notice everyone's panicked expressions at the sight of a 90 lb pit bull galloping through the park, but I'm not worried because, besides the fact that I have possibly the friendliest dog on the planet, I know exactly where he's headed. As he reaches her she expertly moves out of the way to avoid him barrelling straight into her legs and in an instant she's kneeling on the grass to wrap her arms around his neck as he covers her face in sloppy kisses. I stand where I am with a lazy smile on my face which instantly turns into a smirk when I look around and see everyone's confused expressions. When I look back at the beautiful scene in front of me her eyes are on mine as she stands up and smiles as she starts to walk towards me. I smile back at her as she walks over to me with Don, and all of a sudden she's here, right in front of me with glowing hair, gleaming eyes and a beaming smile. Brittany. I bend down to put Don's lead back on him. 'Breakfast?' I ask when I stand back up and she nods her head and slips her hand into mine as we begin to walk back to my house. I let out a content sigh as we walk, this is definitely my favourite part of the morning.

When we walk through the front door I can immediately smell that my mum's started cooking breakfast and as we step into the kitchen I say good morning to her and start to pour Don's food into his bowl as Brittany hops up on the kitchen counter and talks to my mother about how much she loves my dog, while my mum just has a grimace on her face because she likes to pretend that she hates him but the fact that I hear her telling him he's a good boy and feeding him treats when she doesn't think I'm listening or watching tells me differently. I turn around and catch Brittany's eye and grin at her because I like it when people are nice to my dog, but I love it when the girl that I love loves my dog. 'I love you' I mouth to her, and she smiles, and my heart soars. My mum tells us she's going to get ready because she's spending the day with my aunts before she places two full plates at the breakfast bar for us. Brittany is already half way through hers before I've even picked up my fork. 'Are you going to eat that?' she asks as she points a piece of bacon towards the soft yolk of the egg on my plate. Now the yolk is my favourite part of any breakfast, the part I look forward to, but Brittany has nothing left on her plate to dip all that bacon in to. 'Nope, it's all yours' I say and laugh as she dips the bacon in her hand into the yolk.

'Briiiiiiiiitt! Where you at?' I shout after I finish washing the dishes.

'Your room!' I hear travel down the stairs. Walking into my room I stop dead in my tracks when I see Brittany sat at the Guitar Hero drums with her t-shirt off and a bandana tied round her head like

Axl Rose and Don sat next to her with the plastic guitar around his neck and a pair of sunglasses perched on his face. 'Do. Not. Move.' I whisper to them, scared that one, if not both, of them would get excited and run over to me. I pull my phone out of my pocket and walk in front of them to snap a picture, 'this is perfect' I say as I look down at the screen in my hands then show it to Brittany. She grins at me and I lean down to place a slow kiss on her lips. I fall in love with this girl all over again every moment of every day, I wonder if she can feel it.

'So I guess we're playing Guitar Hero Britt?'

'Only if I'm on drums.' She says with a serious look on her face. I only like to play Guitar Hero if I'm playing the drums, they're my favourite thing about the game, the guitar is much more boring in comparison.

'Definitely.' I say as I high five her, then I move to rob Don of his guitar, 'Sorry bud, it's my turn.'

After about an hour of Guitar Hero I'm laying on the floor of my room using Don as a pillow as I flick through a magazine and Brittany sits at my desk using my laptop.

'Psssst San!'

'Mhm?'

'Let's watch a movie. I'LL PICK!'

I just shake my head and laugh at her as she runs over to my DVDs. While she puts whatever movie she's picked into the DVD player I move to sit on the couch in my room.

'What are we watching?' I ask as she sits down next to me and I turn to her. She smiles and leans in to place a kiss on my cheek. 'Whaaaaat are we watching?' I ask again, this time she leans in and places a kiss on my lips. Playing along with her game I ask her 'What are we watching Britt?' This time she grabs me by the collar of my shirt and presses her lips to mine more forcefully this time. I smile into the kiss and she bites down on my bottom lip causing me to gasp and her to slide her tongue against mine in my mouth. I'm so consumed in the kiss that I almost don't hear the familiar DVD menu start up. Almost.

'DESPICABLE ME!' I shout into her open mouth with my lips still against hers. 'Fuck yes!' I'm so pleased with her movie choice that I actually throw my fist in the air. I turn to face my girlfriend with a Cheshire cat grin and kiss the side of her smirking mouth, 'you are the shit, B!'

Brittany's head is in my lap and I absentmindedly run my fingers through her hair as we watch the movie. I say absentmindedly but I am so aware of every strand of soft hair that falls through my fingers, and the way it still smells of cinnamon even so late in the day.

'San?'

'Yes babe...'

'Can I go get a drink?'

I look up and see my favourite part of the movie is coming on soon; the carnival scene.

'A) You know you don't have to ask. And B) No. You stay right where you are, I'll go.' After I say that I lean down and place a kiss on the shell of her ear.

When I'm in the kitchen I let Don out into the garden to do his business while I go to the fridge and take out the last two cans of Monster; the regular one for Britt and Ripper for me. Then I take the tub of cookie dough ice cream out of the fridge and a spoon from the drawer. I set everything down as I whistle for Don to come back in and close and lock the back door behind him.

Brittany sits up on the couch as we head back into my room and I take my seat next to her. I can't help but notice that the carnival scene is over, but we've seen the movie plenty of times to know how it goes.

'Is the yellow Monster any good? I've never tried it.' Britt asks me.

'Uh yeah! It's my favourite one, by far the best.' I say as I hand the unopened can to her. She accepts it and looks down at the drink in her hand and I can see a small smile playing on her lips.

'Oh San you were right.'

'About?'

'This drink...is the shiiiiiiit.' She sings.

And I lift her free hand to mine and kiss the palm of it just because I can.

I then take a long gulp of my own drink and move so I have my legs up on the couch, Brittany between them and her head on my shoulder.

'Babe?' she says quietly.

'Mmm?'

'I know you're holding out on me with the ice cream.'

'Shit. My apologies, I forgot all about that.' I remove the plastic seal and the lid from the tub and hand it to Britt where she sits clutching it with both hands. I pick up the spoon, take a scoop of ice cream and hold it in front of Britt's mouth before she leans forward and wraps her lips around the spoon. The next scoop I feed to myself. My favourite part of the ice cream are the chunks of cookie dough, of course, so I make sure that every spoonful of ice cream I bring to Britt's lips has extra chunks of cookie dough magic. When the ice cream is finished my girlfriend turns around in my arms.

'Thank you baby.' She says before she kisses me. When her now cold tongue enters my mouth I make sure to wrap my lips around it and suck and I can't help but moan as I savour the last taste of ice cream.

'My pleasure, love. Best. Ice cream. Ever.' I beam.

'I need to pee.'

'Keeping it 100 I see. You go pee in my bathroom. I'll take The Don outside to use his bathroom, then I'll feed him and then we can decide what we're doing for dinner.'

'Beat it ese.' She says and I laugh as I slap her on the ass and head out of my room.

'And no we're not watching Easy A tonight!' I call over my shoulder.

I get back to my room and see Brittany sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for me, so I sit behind her with my legs at either side of her and wrap my hands around her waist. I bury my nose in the side of her neck and breathe in deeply, she smells delicious. I leave small kisses along her shoulder, up her neck and on her ear lobe. I feel her relax even further into me.

'Why do you do that?' She asks.

'Because you're my girlfriend and I get to kiss you any time, any place...anywhere.' I say suggestively.

'No. I don't...that's not what I mean.' she says as she leans forward out of my grasp and stands up off the bed, and looks at me before she continues.

'All the things you did for me today, the things you do for me every day.'

'I don't do anything anyone else wouldn't do Britt.'

'Of course you do. You do everything no one else would do. You may think they're little things, that they're unimportant, that I don't notice. But they're not little, they are important and I do notice, I notice everything about you Santana.'

'I don't understand.' I genuinely don't.

'This morning when you let me eat some of your breakfast, I know eggs are your favourite, but it looked so sunny and my bacon just wanted to take a dip in it, and you let me. Guitar Hero? You hate playing the guitar San, you almost throw anyone who tries to take over on the drums out of your house. Despicable Me, you love when that little girl finally gets her fluffy unicorn, you laugh every single time you see it yet you went and got a drink for me when I was more than capable of going myself. You said that yellow drink was your favourite but you gave it to me without me even asking. And then the ice cream, don't think I didn't notice that I got practically all of the cookie dough. Oh! Oh! And then when I stay here you always let me sleep on the left side of the bed even though whenever I'm not here I know that's the side you like to sleep on.'

I just smile at her as I wait for her to finish, although I don't know if I should be smiling because she's using so many tones of voice when she speaks that I can't tell if she's pissed at me.

'Those are some of your favourite things San, I don't want to take them from you. And as I said, you may think they're little but they all add up until one day it's like BAM! and you realise that you don't have anything left to enjoy and be your favourite because I took them all from you. I don't want to take anything from you. I don't want you to hate me.'

As she finishes she looks down at the ground at her feet and I realise she's finished. I stand up and walk the few steps over to her, when I reach her I place my forefinger under her chin and tilt her gaze up to meet mine. The smile never leaves my face as I lean in and nuzzle my nose on her cheek and take in a short breath, moving slightly to the right I rub my nose against hers and smile a little more when I realise she's now smiling. I take a step back and take both of her hands in mine.

'You're right. I'd give you one of my kidneys if you needed it, and I love my kidneys much more than all that other shit. Those are some of my favourite things, but that's all they are; things. It's just food, drink, movies and video games, and aren't all of those things made even better when you share them with someone? I share them with you because I know how good they are and I want you to experience it too. Because, baby, you are my favourite everything. The fact that you have cinnamon scented hair is my favourite smell. The way you smile at me when you wake up and realise where you are is my favourite smile. The way you stole the back of my neck and slowly run your fingers through my hair is my favourite way to be touched. The way I can always taste your lipsmackers on your lips when we kiss is my favourite thing to taste. Every kiss with you is my favourite kiss. Every time we make love is better than the time before, so really I get a new favourite every day. The way you move when you dance is my favourite thing to watch. And any sound that escapes your perfect lips is my favourite thing to listen to. And as for the bed, I only sleep on the left side when I'm on my own because it's where you sleep and I can still smell you on my pillow when you're not there and I let myself pretend that you are. So Bee-Wee please don't get it twisted; you are taking nothing from me, you're giving me everything. You _are_ my everything.'

I look at Brittany and see she has a gorgeous smile on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks. I use the pad of my thumb to wipe her tears away and place a kiss to each cheek. I take her hand and lead her over to my bed and as I sit down she moves to straddle me.

'I love you Santana. With all my heart and soul and every fibre of my being I love you.'

'I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my entire existence Brittany. You are my forever. And as much as I love you right now I know I'll love you even deeper before the sun has set.'

'I know, I can feel it too.'

And then, as if we've never kissed before and have been waiting for it out entire lives, I put my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to me and crashed our lips together. This kiss was definitely my favourite.

'Oooo Oooo ooo! Wait! I have something for you.' I say as I shake my head and try to and remember my own name. Brittany climbs off me and I go over to my wardrobe. I find what I'm looking for and hide it behind my back as I walk over to the bed. I pull my hands out from behind my back and can't help the shit eating grin on my own face as I watch the grin on Brittany's. I hand her the fluffy plush Unicorn toy and she jumps up and screams 'IT'S SO FLUFFY!' This is way better than the scene in the movie.

As we lay in bed naked watching the early evening sun out of the window I am so thankful to have had the house to ourselves for the whole day.

'What do you want for dinner baby?' Brittany asks as she turns to face me.

'Let's have your favourite.' I smile.

'No...let's have your favourite.' She says before she leans down and places a kiss on my lips that takes my breath away.


End file.
